Can't take the heat!
by rikuzqueenkeybladewielder
Summary: Heat....one of the most annoying times for girls...and as if that's not bad enough the International relay race is in 2 weeks. Things begin to heat up as fun and games go fatally wrong...parings sanoXmizuki


Discalimer- Hey people this is my frist Hana Kimi story i hope u like it. AND IF U'LL FLAME ME I'LL FLOW U TILL THE ENDS OF THE EARTH AND STAB UR EY TILL YA BLEED! um...lol just kiddin! no but seriously DON'T FLAME. I'll just give u a bigh heads up , no I'm NOT puttina any yaoi parings i think that's it wierd ( no offense to anyone who does like them srry) and this sin't amushy gushy or TOO romantic...a little bit of everything...execpt...THERE'S GUNNA BE WAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY MORE HUMOR! GO FUNNIENESS! ...ahem...enjoy...and don't forget to review! Oh and uh by the way in the title the word "heat" means periods in Japenese or atleast that's what people tell me and I see it in alot of fanfictions that I read. so don't disagree and enjoy.

* * *

Sano quietly walked to his dorm room and sighed in distress. ' Great, why do _I_ have to tell her this?' he thought to himself. 

' If...she doesn't want her cover blown she should just stay put...But knowing Mizuki that's the _last _thing she'll ever do.' He thought

He opened his room only to find that Mizuki wasn't there, nothing was out of place and that left Sano a little baffled. Usully he'd find Mizuki in her bed reading some book or making some noise and then when he would come inside she'd get all perky and happy.

'' She's probably with Nakatsu...or Nakatsu is probably with her.'' He said to himself. He let himself inside the empty dorm and propped himself onto his bed. Suddenly the bathroom's doorknob started to turn and the door began to push itself open. '' Oh, great of all the times to get _it_. It's so annoying.'' Mizuki said in disgust. She angerly stormed out of the bathroom hanging her head and pounting to the ground, not even noticing that Sano had come back.

Mizukifought threw her bag until she found a small box, then she stormed back in tothe bathroom, once again not noticing Sano, and he made no attempt to get her attention.

'Wow, something must have gotten her really pissed if she came pounting out like that. Normally she's all cheery.' He thought to himself

Five minute's later Mizuki came out looking a little calmer, but there was still something diffrent about her.

'' Oh hey Sano when did you get back? How was practice?'' Mizuki asked gleefully

'' Okay...but listen...I wanna tell you something.'' Sano began to say as he turned to look Mizuki in the eye. Unfortunatly her big cute eyes made him wanna melt and he blushed.

' Why the hell do I need to tell her this? I can't talk to a girl like this! I don't know how! Why couldn't they make a class for " _HOW TO TALK TO A GIRL''..._but then again i would probably fail that class.' He thought

'' Mizuki...you need to be carful. It's been a full 6 months since the whole cultural school festival...and there's a, well I guess you can call it, tradition that some drunk idiot made.'' He said

'' Oh! Really? Tell me whaddya have to do.''

'' Ulgh...she didn't get the fact that some loser mad it up I bet it was Nanba...but I have to tell her.''

'' See...when a guy sees another guy and thinks he's cute he gets pants.'' '' I mean the one who was thought cute.'' He added

Mizuki froze and her mind began to stop working.

''Oh...re...really...WHO THE HELL STARTED THAT STUPID THING!'' She suddenly bursted out

Sano wasn't surprised by her blow up.

'Well...that wasn't so bad...but if she does get pants...then there's gonna be some BIG problams, and atleast I told her so that...she won't have to find out for herself.' He thought

'' Well don't worry I won't get pants! I mean it!'' Mizuki said confidently with her finger shooting upand her eyes became bigger.

Sano got up and then hit her forhead and laughed. '' HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?'' She asked

'' C'mon...let's go to the cafiteria I'm hungry.'' Sano said as he left without Mizuki.

Suddenly Mizuki clenched her stomatch and leaned to the wall. ' Oh...man that was close...I can't belive that I could hold in all that pain for so long...maybe I can get some pain killers...ulgh later.'' She finished. She suddenly fainted on Sano's bed and every inch of her body told her to stay put and don't care whose bed it is!

Sano came back inside the dorm room and was completly exasuted. ' I guess when you eat to much food..you get tired.' He thought.

The room was completely dark so he had no idea that his bed was "taken". He pulled his body toward the other side of his bed...but something didn't feel right...

'' Huh?'' he said as he opened up a curtain to get some moonlight inside so he could see.

''Ulgh...great...NOT AGAIN!'' He wailed

'' Hey...I told you this more then once...you need to be careful..I'm a guy..and your...not wearing your bra again are you?'' he asked to sleeping figure but all he got for a response was a faint snore.

'' Okay...I know your not gonna let me go and sleep on the ground, so I'll cut the drama for you.'' ''Man...women in America must be heavy sleepers.'' he said as he tried to move his body to the other side so he doesn't face Mizuki, but he couldn't all because her grip on him was too tight.

''...No...not the warmth again.'' He said as he closed his eyes.

_6:30 a.m_

Mizuki fluttered her eyes open and let go of whatever she was holding onto so tightly. '' huh..hey...what...SANO!'' She said loudly and her eyes became as big as dollers. She quickly put one hand on her mouth and froze hoping that didn't wake him up. '' Good...it didn't.'' She slowly said with relief.

She mustered some energy and managed to get to the bathroom to get ready. As soon as she was gone Sano woke up and turned his body around to see Mizuki. ''She's already in the bathroom...but...what's ...Oh great..._now_ I finally know why Mizuki was so pissed yesterday.'' He said as he stared at a big chunk of blood on his white sheets.

* * *

Disclaimer- MAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA lol cliffy cliffy cliffy! srry about that though, and if it's boring i'll try to make it funnier and hey next chapter Nakatsu is debating whether he should pants Mizuki or not. threw out this WHOLE story it's gonnaba funny but when i get depeer into it it's gonna get suspenseful, hopfully. and also if people aren't comfortable with me sayign Mizuki instead of Aiysha then just tell me DON'T FLAME ME! and also I refer to Mizuki as a girl so when I'm narriting I call her she and so does Sano , when he's thinking, the rest is he. REVIEW ME PEOPLE REVIEW! sorry if i misspelled anything on my story. if u like it then I'll update 


End file.
